The Five Realms
by R.i.ku-Y.u.na
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny found themselves in a place where Harry has siblings,is suppose to be a deatheater and his parents are alive. Neville is the boy who lived, they thought they were transported to a alternate universe by mistake but it was not
1. War is over but another prophecy?

**I have decided to start on a third story for the fun of it. X **

**Chill, I would not abandon my other stories...**

* * *

Seventeen year old Harry Potter stared at the body that was at his feet. The body of the most feared dark wizard, staring into the crimson red sky, it was evening. Voldemort was defeated on this day by a mere seventeen year old, however Harry was never a normal seventeen year old. Trouble always finds him and he would never be able to lead a peaceful and normal life. 

Harry had finally had his revenge. He had helped everyone whose life had been wrecked by Voldemort. He helped take revenge for the lives that Voldemort had taken away, his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Albus, Alastor, Remus, Nymphadora, Sprout, Poppy(Pomfrey), Kingsley, Percy, Dean, Cho, Luna, Michael(Corners), the lives of those Harry had knew, the lives of young childrens, the lives of many muggles, so many lives and especially for Ginny.

All these people had fought bravely and went down fighting for the good. Ginny had put up a good fight with all the deatheaters but fell in the hands of Voldemort. Voldemort had killed Ginny while her back was him, he did it to make Harry suffer. He, however, did not realize the mistake in killing Ginny, it enraged Harry.

Harry's anger poured out, he fought fiercely against Voldemort and finally Voldemort was down. The war was over. Ron and Hermione have been beside Harry from the moment they became friend in their first year. Ron and Hermione had taken down most of the deatheaters, they had help to distract Voldemort so that Harry could finish Voldemort off.

The moment Voldemort hit the ground, all the fighting ceased. The light side started to cheer while the taking down the remaining deatheaters, who were stunned by the downfall of their master. This was how it ended.

* * *

Now, Harry sat in the great hall of Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione beside him. There were people celebrating and people grieving. Minerva McGonagall was the headmistress of Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death. Professor McGonagall stood up with a goblet in her hands. The hall took longer than usual when Dumbledore was around to quiet down. 

"The war is over thanks to Harry Potter, a toast to Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall held her goblet high up. Every single person held their goblets up even the Slytherins and all said in unison "Harry Potter."

Harry could only smile sadly. The feast ended and because of the war being over, Hogwarts has decided to be close to let the students go home to their parents to celebrate this day. Everyone left the hall except for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Professor McGonagall had called them back.

* * *

"Harry, the press wants to interview you, Ron and Hermione for what you did in the battle." Harry frowned, he hated the press. The trio walked with Professor McGonagall to her office, previously Dumbledore's. 

The trio made themselves comfortable before they started to discuss about the press.

"Professor, can't we just say we don't want a interview?" Ron asked.

"Oh, come on Ron, do you really think the press would take no for an answer?" Hermione replied.

"Actually they might." Harry finally spoke. "But I think it would only work if we look frustrated and shouted at them." Harry's voice extremely soft. Ron and Hermione exchange looks before Ron spoke , trying to lighten the mood, he was hurt by the death of his sister but he had to be strong for everyone.

"Okay! Who wants to act angry." Ron said, clapping his hands together. Hermione shook her head dramatically while Professor McGonagall watch them with what seem to be amusement.

* * *

Hermione was about to speak when the golden trio fell into a dead faint, which caused McGonagall to panic. She ran over to them and was about to check what was wrong with them when a voice spoke behind her. She spun around looking for the source of the voice. It was the sorting hat. 

"Minerva, they are just fine, however they have many task to accomplish."

"What do you mean by that?" Minerva asked.

"Unfortunately for young Harry, there has been another prophecy that is very unique."

"What is the prophecy?"

"_Out of five only one would succeed.._

_The one would travel to the realms.._

_To accomplish what he has done before.._

_He would be accompanied by the two closest.._

_And the one he truly loved.._

_Out of five only one would suceed..the one and only savior of the realms."_

**(Err, I'm not good at poetry soo...its not really good...lol) **

Professor McGonagall stared at the hat in shock before finally managing to find her voice.

"S-So What would happen to them?"

"Their selves from the the other realms would be living in their bodies while they accomplish their mission."

"So I have to help them but who is the 4th person, if I'm correct, Hermione and Ron would be his closest but the 4th one would be..." McGonagall thought for a moment before she realized it. McGonagall paled slightly. "Its Ginny Weasley isn't it?"

The hat did a movement of what look like a nod. Professor McGonagall asked the next question which she feared for the answer.

"Ginny is dead so after the prophecy is fulfilled, they would come back and what would happen to Ginny?"

"She would be in her body of course, therefore you need to get her body, it would not decay, the Ginnys from the other other realms would be in the body." Professor McGonagall had already sprinted to the fireplace and floo over to the Weasleys.

* * *

_Some where_

A thirteen year old Harry Potter sat in his room, flipping through books. He was researching for something the dark lord wanted. Harry Potter was a deatheater, he had became one in order to prevent his family from getting harm. He was also a Slytherin, best friend of Draco Malfoy. He was the oldest of his siblings and they all feared him. He was also very distant from his parents and called his mother a mudblood.

He was about to start the next book went he fell unconscious.

* * *

_Else where in somewhere_**(Hah...confusing right? you will understand soon..)**

A thirteen year old Ronald Weasley was playing with his younger sister, Ginny, in the living room. He was always very close to Ginny and also over protective of her. Ronald Weasley was the "best friend" of Neville Longbottom, the boy who lived, he always stuck to Neville because who was the savior of the world(**Er...so called..)**.

Ginny was twelve years old. She had always idolized Neville, the boy who lived. She was passing one of her toys to Ron when the both of them collapse on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

_Another place in somewhere_

Hermione Granger, thirteen years old, sat in the corner of her room reading a book. She was reading about ways of defending herself. She was taken to torture by Voldemort's deatheaters at the start of the holidays, she could have sworn that one of them was Harry Potter, the deatheater in the Potter family. She was rescued by Dumbledore's order, the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione was in Ravenclaw.

She was deeply shaken by the incident. She continued reading but soon fell asleep or you could say became unconscious.

* * *

_Back to the Seventeen year olds and a Sixteen year old_

Harry, Ron and Hermione fell unconscious, it would have seem like a few hours before they finally woke up.

* * *

**Harry**

Harry woke up to find himself in a room. The room was rather dull and the colours were of Slytherin colours. He wondered to himself where was he. He also found that he seemed so much smaller. He found mirror and found that he look like when he was thirteen. He was shock ,looking around to see if there were any pictures, he found none. He did however find some letters so he read them.

* * *

_The first letter:_

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey mate, the how are you doing on the research the dark lord set us on? I think I managed to find some information already. You know something? I think you must be barking mad, if you can live the entire summer with your mudblood of a mother and a blood traitor. _

_See you in the next meeting._

_Cheers,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Harry was totally confused. Where was he? What is going on? Why was he friends with Draco? Judging by the letter, it would seem like it was someone talking to a deatheater but he was not a deatheater, he was Harry Potter, the defeater of Voldemort. Harry didn't want to read the rest of the letters. He felt sick.

* * *

**Hermione**

Hermione woke up to find herself in the corner of her room. She was at home but wait, she was suppose to be in Hogwarts. She stood up and found herself smaller. She went over to the mirror and looked at herself. She nearly scream when she saw herself. She was thirteen or at least she look like thirteen. Something was going on and Hermione didn't like it one bit. She took out a piece of parchment and started to write to Harry and Ron.

* * *

**Ron and Ginny**

Ron woke up to find his mother trying to shake himself and Ginny awake. The moment Ron opened his eyes, Mrs Weasley had already grab Ron into a hug.

"Ron! Are you okay??" Mrs Weasley asked, she looked about to burst into tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ron mumbled. He then realized that he was at the burrows, he looked around and froze in shock at the sight of Ginny lying on the floor beside him. He first thought was Ginny's body but then he realized that Ginny was smaller then she should be. He was about to have a panic attack when Ginny woke up with a groan. Ginny looked around after being hugged by a near hysterical mother. She looked at Ron and found that Ron looking younger, the two of them stared at each other.

"Are you two alright?" Mrs Weasley asked staring at the two of them intently. Ginny did not know what was happening, 1 minute she was in a battle and the next she was in the burrows, like nothing had happen. Although she was extremely confuse and knew that Ron too was confuse she decided to reply.

"I think I fell asleep." Ginny said with a blush, she was a good actor.

"You must be tired dear, go up to your room and rest, I wonder what on earth did you do to tire yourself out." Mrs Weasley mumbled the last part before throwing them a concern look and going back into the kitchen.

"Ron, we have to talk, somethings going on here." Ginny grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him into her room. They started to researching to figure out whats going on.

* * *

Back in Seventeen year olds' world

Professor McGonagall had explain everything to the Weasley in the shorted amount of them and had managed to convince them to keep Ginny's body. They would explain everything to Ron and Ginny.

When she returned to the office with Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley, who is carrying Ginny's body. They found the trio waking up. However, the moment Ron woke up and seen Harry, he was shouting about deatheaters. Professor McGonagall managed to calm Ron down however Harry was scowling at Ron and Hermione. Ginny stuck close to Ron and kept quiet.

Calmingly, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Professor McGonagall explained to them everything. They, however, left out the part about themselves going to their world to destroy Voldemort, seeing that one of them was a deatheater. Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron had of course, told Mr and Mrs Weasley and McGonagall about themselves. Mrs Weasley had hugged Ginny , holding onto Ginny as if she would disappear when she let go.

This was a very confusing day, the 2 Harrys, Ginnys, Rons and Hermiones would all agree, so would Professor McGonagall and Mr and Mrs Weasleys.

* * *

**Longest chapter I have ever written. Cool.**

**Reviews please.**

**Next Chap would be mostly about Harry's home, receiving letters from Hermione, the four finding out about them being in another universe.. dooteeettaaa...**


	2. Realm1:Discoveries

**Erm, okay thanks for the reviews?**

* * *

_Thirteen year old Harry's world_

Harry searched his so called room, looking for anything that could help him figure out an explanation for where he was and how he had landed up here. After searching through the entire room and finding nothing that would help him, he was slightly disgusted by all the dark books. The books were all thrown in a pile at the corner of the room.

Harry stared at this room, looking at his thirteen year old self, he presumed that it would be safe to go out of the room he was in. Harry stood in front of the door wondering if he dared to step foot outside the room. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door and stepped out, not knowing what to expect.

He found himself in a deserted corridor, looking at both ends of the corridor, Harry decided to explore the one on his left first. There were portraits along the corridor, the portraits were all giving Harry a glare or they pointed at him while whispering to each other. Harry found them annoying and tried to look as if he knew the way.

Walking down the long corridor, Harry soon found himself in a kitchen and to his horror, a kitchen with people inside. The occupants in the kitchen all turn to look at him when he came in. Harry stared at them not believing his eyes, there seated in the kitchen was Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, a woman and four children whom Harry did not know. They stared at him and Lily Evans had a weird expression on her face, the children looked slightly terrified while the rest look at Harry in disbelieve.

Harry was on the verge of shouting and accusing them of being deatheater but he managed to control himself. There was not a inch of darkness surrounding them, all the deatheaters Harry had seen all had a dark aura around them. Harry was now thinking very hard. He suddenly realized that he was also staring at them and on the verge of gapping at them, Harry spun around and started to walk quickly back to the room when Lily called him.

"Harry?" Lily asked, she was the first one to regain her senses. Harry turned around to face everyone.

"Er, yeah?"Harry answered uneasily, not meeting any body's eye.

"Erm, since you are here, why not join us for dinner?" Lily asked nervously.

"Err.." Harry's mind when blank, Lily Potter, his mother had asked him to join them. "Yeah, okay." Harry replied, brightening up a bit. This action brought out more odd looks from everyone. Lily conjured a chair out from thin air and placed it beside her. Harry sat down. Harry started to eat quietly, ignoring the stares he was receiving while he was pretending to ignore them, he was trying to listen to all the conversation but there just seem to be not much.

"Jason, could you pass me that?" A young girl with black hair and emerald green eyes who looks like about seven year old asked the boy who look about a few years older. The boy, Jason did what he was asked to do. Jason had dark red hair and hazel eyes. 'This must be my er, so called siblings.' Harry thought.

"Rose, dear, could you feed Kathy her vegetables?" lily spoke after watching the young girl with red hair and hazel eyes play with her vegetables. Kathy looked about three or four year old while Jason looks to be 10 year old or most likely would be starting Hogwarts this year.

There was also another boy who Harry did not know, he looked identical to Jason so Harry presumed that they were twins. Harry was about to finish his dinner when he found out the boys name, his name was Mathew. He quickly finished off his dinner and stood up to leave. As he stood up everybody looked at him.

Again, Harry ignored them and ran back to the room. Thinking over what had happen, Harry was really confuse until something pop up in his head.

"How could I be so stupid." Harry muttered to himself and slapping his hand on his forehead. "I must have been transported to some kind of alternate reality." Harry went over to the book shelf and started searching for books on dimension traveling.

While he was digging through the mountains of books, an owl flew in and landed on the pile of books. Harry took the letter that was address to him from the owl and went to get some water for the owl. Once the owl had settled down, Harry opened the letter. He scanned through it and breathed out a sigh of relief.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_There is something going on and I think we have either gone back in time or something else, I'm in my thirteen year old body. Wait, scratch the first line off. I think that we are in some sort of alternate dimension, the history book that I found in my room had information about the boy who lived, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, harry, not you. I'm really confuse, Harry._

_Please reply me soon, I've send a letter to Ron too._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

He wandlessly summoned a piece of parchment and then conjured up a quill. Harry wrote a quick reply and about him in this so called world and what he think might have happen and that they would talk about it at Hogwarts.

After sending off the letter, Harry got another piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Ron too before continued his search through the books.

* * *

Ron and Ginny were discussing what was going on when Hermione's letter came. Ginny grabbed the letter from Ron and read it aloud, of course after putting on silencing spells.

"Dear Ron," Ginny read. "There is something going on and I think we have gone to some sort of alternate dimension. In this place, the boy who lived is Neville Longbottom, I think we need to find out what's going on." Ginny stared at Ron before speaking again. "Of course, it makes sense."

"But er, Ginny, you're suppose to be dead." Ron mumbled.

"Erm, then deal with the fact that I'm back from the dead." Ginny snapped. Ginny took out a quill and a parchment and wrote their reply before getting Ron to help her in the research. As they were about to start on their research, a black eagle owl flew in. Ron took the burden off the owl and opened it, Ginny had went over to Ron and they both read the letter.

* * *

_Dear Ron,_

_You would most likely have read Hermione's letter so I'm sending you this. We'll find out as much as we can about this world. You're not going to believe it but I think I'm a deatheater in this world and my parents, Sirius and Remus are alive. I have four siblings too. We would discuss the information at Hogwarts, the letter might be intercepted._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

Hermione had realized that she had an owl and she send her letter off. Hermione paced across the room and back again, she was waiting for the replies. She was a muggleborn, thus not having a lot of books on magic, only the ones needed for school. She had been pacing for about an hour when she spotted her owl. She immediately grab the letters and opened them.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I think we **are** in an alternate dimension, from the letters I found in my room, it would seem like I'm a deatheater and friends with Draco, gross. My parents are alive and I have siblings, Sirius and Remus are alive too, I think one of them is married. I'm trying to find out as much as I can about this world and try to act normal, alright? We compare what we find at Hogwarts alright? The letter might be intercepted._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

Hermione stared at the letter before imagining the look on Harry's face after finding out his parents are alive and he have siblings or his face when he read a letter to him from Malfoy. She grinned before putting the letter down and reading Ron's.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_Its Ginny, yes I'm alive but I have no idea how. The last thing I remember was that I was about to shoot a curse at a deatheater when everything went black. Ron is here too. We'll try to find out more about this world._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_Ron_

* * *

Hermione was overjoyed by the fact Ginny is also alive. She took all her books and started to read through them, maybe there might be more changes in the book compared to the one in the world she was from.

* * *

The thirteen year old Harry, Ron and Hermione in the body of seventeen year olds sat in the burrows sulking. Ron didn't want Harry to be at his home because his a deatheater. Hermione didn't want Harry near her because she was sure Harry was one of the deatheater who attacked her. Harry was annoyed that he was sitting in the house of muggle lovers, blood traitors and with a mudblood.

To McGonagall, the three of them look like a lot of trouble. Harry's dark mark on his hand was slowly dissolving due to the fact that there was no dark lord here. The dark mark was here because it was tied to the soul not the body.

Mrs Weasley had decided to look after them, although in her own opinion, Harry would look like a lot of trouble. Mrs Weasley wondered how she was going to cope with them.

* * *

**Please people. Review please. (:**


	3. Realm1:Back to Hogwarts

**Ermm..sorry...**

**bit pathetic..yeah..so little reviews..**

**anyways...ThAnKx 4 de ReVieWs ThO..**

**I have decided to name each realm 1,2,3,4.**

**The realm Harry where Voldemort is already dead, defeated is called Harry's realm. **

**Okay (: since thats settled, back to the story..**

**Oh and the current realm is realm 1**

_Realm 1_

The four of them had managed to get pass the rest of the summer without much suspicions, they had all gathered all their research except for Hermione who had to search for other things to get her occupied after she had finished all her books for Hogwarts.

Harry had taken the opportunity when he went to Diagon Alley with his so called family to buy as much books that might be able to help him. His "family" had ignored him throughout the entire trip there, they had just given him a bag of money.

The rest of the days till Hogwarts started was spent reading through his new books. Ron and Ginny didn't have enough money to buy extra books therefore they could only deal with what they have at home.

Platform 9¾ , Hogwarts Express

Harry arrived at the platform with his family, he immediately left them to search for an empty compartment. He felt a pang of guilt as he just ignored his family. Looking around, he quickly found an compartment and settled in. He stared out of the window of the compartment watching his family say their some how cheerful goodbyes.

He watch the Weasleys arrive at the platform and watch as Mrs Weasley hug everyone of them. The Weasleys broke apart and Harry saw Ron and Ginny boarding the train by the way near his compartment, they walked by his compartment and Ron was the first to spot him. Checking that there was no one near by, Ron and Ginny entered the compartment.

"Hey Harry." Ron greeted Harry cheerfully.

"Hey Ron, Ginny." Harry replied, grinning at his best friend, suddenly, Harry realized something, his eyes widened in shock. "G-Ginny?" Harry asked in shocked, he even pinched himself to check if he was dreaming.

"Hiya Harry, its me." Ginny giggled playfully and kissed Harry on his lips. Ron made choking noises and pretended to vomit, causing Ginny to whack his hand playfully.

"H-how?" Harry was about to ask when he changed his mind. "Never mind, we can't be seen together in the same compartment without fighting, I'll meet you guys at Hogwarts, same place as DA meetings, tonight, after curfew, alright?"

"Okay, Seeya tonight." Ginny gave Harry another kiss before leaving the compartment.

"Yeah, seeya later, mate." Ron grinned before following Ginny out. Harry found Hermione later on, with his hood up, he had locked his compartment up before leaving.

"Meet us at the DA venue, tonight after curfew" Harry whispered to Hermione before slipping back into the compartment before she could reply. After that was done, Harry fell asleep in the compartment, only to wake up a few minutes before the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, using a quick switching charm, Harry had put on his school uniform.

On the way up down the train, Harry had spotted a few glimpse of someone with red hair, that he was sure was either one of the Weasleys. Harry found an empty compartment in one of the carriages. Harry was just about settled in when a voice called him,a very familiar voice indeed.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Turns out it was Draco Malfoy, Harry was not surprise by this after remembering the letter in his bedroom.

"Hey Draco, I decided to get some sleep without anybody disturbing me." Harry replied, inwardly grimacing, he was really unsure of what to say but he decided to try his luck.

"Oh right, by the way," Draco checked if anyone was near the carriage other than Goyle and Crabbe."Where the hell were you through the entire summer, I hate to be you when we visit the dark lord, you skipped all the meetings!" Draco said.

"Err, right, sorry about it, its kinda tight at my home." Harry sneered at the word "home", inwardly sighing, 'Best make it convincing but this is bloody disgusting.'

"Tell that to the dark lord, I pity you." Draco patted Harry's shoulder, the others in the carriage were nodding too. Harry just smiled weakly.

They arrived at Hogwarts and Harry went through the door of the great hall, wondering what surprises were up next, did he have a girlfriend? Luckily that was a big fat no. The sorting hat started to sing and Harry listened carefully, sometimes there were just clues in it.

A thousand years or more ago,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

Now here comes a wizard,

Who soon would be known.

He would travel from 1 to 5,

With three friends dear to him.

He who would save the world,

Replaced by the true one,

By one who would truly succeed,

And bring happiness to all of us.

Now where was I, back to my song.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on and let the sorting begin.

(Errhhh...abit lame..I made some up...+ abit from each story..)

Harry was fuming by the end of the song and he was absolutely sure that him and his friends appearing here was no accident. Not wanting to show people his anger, Harry looked down at his plate. He was about to have a nice chat with the hat. He projected his thoughts directly to the hat. If he hadn't looked down, he would see Dumbledore in shock which was quickly covered up with him wanting to figure what it was all about, notice that two of the seats were occupied by his parents, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were glancing at each other nervously.

Dumbledore was slightly shock about the hat being so direct with his message but soon became interested about it. 'What did it mean?' He asked himself. He decided to survey the students to see their reactions.

Dumbledore noticed different reactions, Neville somehow understood the hat and was sulking away. He had noticed that Ms Granger, Mr and Ms Weasley exchanging nervous glances, this brought another thought, why did they seem nervous did they know something. Dumbledore continued to look around and spotted the only head that is not looking up, presuming Harry Potter's.

Harry managed to get to the sorting hat as he heard the familiar voice in his head.

'Why, Hello, Mr Potter.' If the hat could have swallowed, it would have look like it. Dumbledore took notice of that too.

'You did this didn't you?' Harry asked, still wrestling with his anger. The hat didn't reply causing Harry's anger to rise. 'Why didn't you warn me before you send us here!' If Harry could shout in his head, that would definitely be happening.

'There really wasn't anytime, it just happened, I can tell you that the headmaster had nothing to do with it.'

'Fine, I talk to you tonight in the room of requirement.' Harry had talked to the hat before all he had to do was think of the hat. Harry had to say this as he couldn't control his anger. It was already half way through the sorting. Everything started to shake and rattle. Some people started to panic but it soon stop, much to the relief of three students.

Harry managed to control his anger after awhile and looked up. He discovered his parents were sitting at the staff table.

He ignored most of the his so called friends as he went through his meal, his parents were here as James was teaching DADA while Lily is a assistant to Professor Flitwick. Plans were already forming in his head.

This would be a interesting night.

**okay..reviews please...song abit crappy..**


	4. Realm1:Plans

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**I would be most likely ignoring the Harry's realm happening for awhile since thats not the focus(:**

**There are only a very, no, EXTREMELY rare number of people who can write good poetry and I'm happy to say I not one of the rare people. P**

**The song thingy, was just to get the point of the story okay...now lets continue.:**

.:Realm 1.:

After following the Slytherins back to their common room, Harry went straight to his bed claiming that he was tired. Looking at the empty dormitory, Harry wonder which is his bed. Harry opened the dormitory door to see if anyone is coming up to the dormitory before looking at all the trunks. He found his trunk in his third try.

Quickly digging for his invisibility cloak and map, Harry grab them and stuff them in his pocket. Harry made his way back to the common room where he spot Malfoy sitting in front of the fireplace talking in low voices with the other third year Slytherins. Harry walk over to Malfoy.

"I'm going out of the common room, most likely would be back late." Harry left the common room not waiting for a reply. He saw Malfoy following him without letting Malfoy know that he knew he was following him, Harry hurriedly turn at a corner and took out the invisibility cloak. Covering himself, Harry made his way to the room of requirement but not before leading Malfoy to a wrong turn.

Harry reached the room of requirement just a few seconds before Ron, Ginny and Hermione did. They didn't want to discuss anything outside the safety of the room of requirement.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry whispered the words as he tap the map. Checking that the coast is clear, Harry paced across the corridor three times thinking of a place where no one would be able to access from outside or be able to hear anything that they talk about. A door appeared and they all went in. The room looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room.

Harry took of his cloak and Ginny went up to Harry and kissed him. After Ginny step back, Hermione grab Harry into a hug.

"How's the snakes, mate?" Ron asked as he patted Harry on his back.

"It was okay, no usual Malfoy snideness." Harry replied. "Though the common room is too Slytherin for my liking, Gryffindor Common room is still best." Ron laughed while the others giggled.

"Alright, Harry doesn't like the Slytherin dorm, can we discuss what just happen in the hall?" Hermione asked. Harry blushed at that.

"Sorry, shouldn't have lost my temper." Harry mumbled, Ginny giggled and went over to Harry. Ginny sat next to where Harry was sitting near a fireplace. She grab his hand and whispered.

"Its okay, we knew it would happen after hearing it." There was silence.

"Okayy, back to our discussion." Ron broke the silence after awhile.

"We were here because of another prophecy, how about we talk to a certain black hat." Harry started before thinking of the hat. The sorting hat appeared on the table in front of them. They stared at the hat, making the hat uneasy.

"Why are we here errm, sorting hat?" Harry asked not really sure if the hat had a name.

"Ahhh, Mr Potter and your friends, you should have figured it out by now, shouldn't you?" The hat spoke, it was Hermione who answered.

"Harry has to defeat Voldemort here and we are here to help him isn't it?"

"Yes, but the sentence is not exactly correct, Mr Potter has to travel to three other realms, not only this one. Unfortunately he would only have a rest after that." Harry frowned and so did the others.

"Damn. Oh and by the way.." Harry used his wandless magic and changed the hat's jet black colour to neon pink. "That was for giving me such a shock and if you tell Dumbledore or anyone other than us, I won't change you back by the end of this year. Oh before you go back, can people know about it?"

"Its not advisable to let people know." The hat replied before adding on. "Maybe you could let them know at the end of the entire mission."

"Fine, thanks, remember tell no one, you should really go back to the office." The hat vanish just as Harry finish his sentence.

"So, back to the horcrux hunt again?" Hermione ask timidly.

"Obvious, isn't it..." Ron replied.

"Okay, the first horcrux, the d-diary.."Ginny stuttered the dairy part, she hadn't really got over the chamber of secrets episode.

"Yea, we have to find out whether has the chamber of secret has been open, was it stop or is it still continuing." Harry started on his plan. "Hermione, we will leave it up to you to find out whether Voldemort is back or not and any information on Voldemort, Ginny and Ron, try to find out anything else about this realm and whether the Chamber of Secrets has been open, is it still open too. I'll be finding out if the prophecy exist which most likely it does and after the research Gin and Ron present, I'm going into the Chamber."

"Harry, you're not going in there alone!" Ginny said immediately after Harry finished what he said.

"Yes, I am." Harry replied firmly.

"No, you are not!" Ron spoke up too followed by Hermione with almost the same words.

"I-I can't lose any of you, I almost lost Ginny!" Harry shouted, nearly in tears. Harry broke down. It took him awhile to calm down.

"Harry, we don't want to lose you too, please Harry."Ginny whispered softly to Harry and hugged him.

"I'm sorry but I have to do the Chamber of Secrets alone, please." Harry almost begged.

"Harry..." Hermione was going to start on it again when Ginny cut her off.

"Alright, Harry but we would accompany you to the others." Ginny wrapped her hands around Harry in a comforting way.

"Yeah, mate, we'll never leave you." Ron chirped cheerfully. They sat around each other trying to comfort each other. Harry finally managed to calm down enough to go back to the common room. They left the common room and Harry passed the invisibility cloak to Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

Harry left for the Slytherin Common room, he watch the marauder's map as he made his way back. Harry had the element of surprise in the realms, no one except for Ron, Ginny and Hermione knew about some of his powers, he could walk through shadows, travel through shadows, it was not detectable by any wards, he was had multiple animagus forms, skilled in wandless magic, he could speak parseltongue, he was the blood heir of Gryffindor and magical heir of Slytherin.

Unknown to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, James Potter sat in his private quarters, extremely confuse, why was his eldest son, Harry be doing with meeting with three Gryffindor and the three later suddenly vanish from the map. Thoughts were rushing through his brain all circling around one person, Harry Potter. Earlier on, James was looking at his marauder's map for the first time in many years and the name Harry Potter in the corridor caught his eye. He had been watching the map intently since.

**Reviews please!**


	5. Realm1:First day of class

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Replies:**

**Gabriella Pheonix: I don't think I might take your idea up, BUT there might be a chance..in the later Chapters. Thanks for suggesting! If I'm taking the idea up, I tell you first (:**

**Geminia: Thanks for the advice! They're still kids, I plan on showing that the war didn't really change them, just reminds them of some deaths but they're coping well. About the listing of abilities, well, it just sort of happen, I was actually planning the conversation to be longer, but it turned out kind of short so I just added it in anyways, Thanks for the advice **

**again, I'll keep that in mind.**

**Buttersbee: Ermm..Replying regarding Malfoy... He talk as if his not afraid of Voldemort in front of everyone but I'm sure he won't be so brave in front of Voldy himself. (:**

**The others :) :Thanks for your reviews!! I appreciate it (:**

**Back to the story..**

* * *

.:Realm 1.:

:.The Next day:.2 September.:

James watched closely as Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast, there didn't seem to be any difference in Harry. James even had the thought of Ron, Ginny and Hermione becoming deatheaters or captured by Harry but it couldn't have been as they were all fine and the Weasleys were the ones who really oppose any dark wizards, including Slytherins.

James had just put that thought aside and didn't notice Ginny smiling at Harry before the two of them broke eye contact. James knew that Harry was dark for he had seen his dark mark by accident, but the possibility of Harry waking up and joining the light again had always came to James.

James took note that Harry rarely talk to the Slytherins and was very quiet, he made up a plan to see Dumbledore later.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great hall and went over the the Slytherin table, Malfoy beside him. Harry knew that Malfoy had tried but failed to follow him and wanted to find out where he went but didn't want to ask him. As Harry sat down at the table, Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Ginny who was also looking at him. She smiled at Harry before hurriedly breaking eye contact and looking down at her food.

Hermione and Ron were chatting together, it had surprised everyone, except Harry and Ginny that they were now together. (Back in their world, they were already together.)

The head of the house were now going down the table giving out everyone's time table after breakfast. Harry stared at his time table. (Harry had taken the same as his third year, so did Ron, Hermione, however didn't took as much as her third year..)

* * *

_Time Table_

_Monday_

_9.00am-9.45am – Breakfast_

_9.45am-10.30am – Potions_

_10.30am-11.15am – Potions_

_11.15am-12.00pm – Free period_

_12.00pm-12.45pm – Charms_

_12.45pm-1.30pm – Charms_

_1.30pm-2.15pm – Lunch_

_2.15pm-3.00pm – Transfiguration_

_3.00pm-3.45pm – Transfiguration_

_3.45pm-4.30pm – Divination_

_4.30pm-5.15pm – Divination_

_5.15pm-6.00pm – Free period_

_6.00pm-6.45pm – Free period_

_6.45pm-7.30pm – Free period_

_7.30pm-8.15pm – Dinner_

_8.15pm-9.00pm – Astronomy_

_Tuesday_

_9.00am-9.45am – Breakfast_

_9.45am-10.30am – Herbology_

_10.30am-11.15am – Herbology_

_11.15am-12.00pm – Care of Magical Creatures_

_12.00pm-12.45pm – Care of Magical Creatures_

_12.45pm-1.30pm – Free period_

_1.30pm-2.15pm – Lunch_

_2.15pm-3.00pm – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_3.00pm-3.45pm – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_3.45pm-4.30pm – Transfiguration_

_4.30pm-5.15pm – Transfiguration_

_5.15pm-6.00pm – Free period_

_6.00pm-6.45pm – History of Magic_

_6.45pm-7.30pm – History of Magic_

_7.30pm-8.15pm – Dinner_

_8.15pm-9.00pm – Free period_

_Wednesday_

_9.00am-9.45am – Breakfast_

_9.45am-10.30am – Divination_

_10.30am-11.15am – Divination_

_11.15am-12.00pm – Herbology_

_12.00pm-12.45pm – Herbology_

_12.45pm-1.30pm – Free period_

_1.30pm-2.15pm – Lunch_

_2.15pm-3.00pm – Potions_

_3.00pm-3.45pm – Potions_

_3.45pm-4.30pm – Free period_

_4.30pm-5.15pm – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_5.15pm-6.00pm – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_6.00pm-6.45pm – Free period_

_6.45pm-7.30pm – Free period_

_7.30pm-8.15pm – Dinner_

_8.15pm-9.00pm – History of Magic_

_Thursday_

_9.00am-9.45am – Breakfast_

_9.45am-10.30am – Transfiguration_

_10.30am-11.15am – Transfiguration_

_11.15am-12.00pm – Free period_

_12.00pm-12.45pm – Care of Magical Creatures_

_12.45pm-1.30pm – Care of Magical Creatures_

_1.30pm-2.15pm – Lunch_

_2.15pm-3.00pm – Charms_

_3.00pm-3.45pm – Charms_

_3.45pm-4.30pm – Divination_

_4.30pm-5.15pm – Potions_

_5.15pm-6.00pm – Potions_

_6.00pm-6.45pm – History of Magic_

_6.45pm-7.30pm – Free period_

_7.30pm-8.15pm – Dinner_

_8.15pm-9.00pm – Astronomy_

_Friday_

_9.00am-9.45am – Breakfast_

_9.45am-10.30am – Free period_

_10.30am-11.15am – History of Magic_

_11.15am-12.00pm – Care of Magical Creatures_

_12.00pm-12.45pm – Free period_

_12.45pm-1.30pm – Divination_

_1.30pm-2.15pm – Lunch_

_2.15pm-3.00pm – Potions_

_3.00pm-3.45pm – Potions_

_3.45pm-4.30pm – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_4.30pm-5.15pm – Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_5.15pm-6.00pm – Free period_

_6.00pm-6.45pm – Transfiguration_

_6.45pm-7.30pm – Transfiguration_

_7.30pm-8.15pm – Dinner_

_8.15pm-9.00pm – Free period_

* * *

"Potions first, what's yours?" Harry asked Draco.

"Same as your's except I don't take Divination, its ridiculous." Draco replied.

"Let's go, better be early for the first lesson." Harry told Draco as he stand up.

"Yeah, okay." Draco stood up too and followed Harry. As they walk out of the hall, they met Ron and Hermione going out too. Draco sneered and Harry frown, the frown went unnoticed.

"Hey, weasel, see you finally got yourself a mudblood." Draco drawled. Ron ignored Draco and walked out of the hall. Harry inwardly sighed in relief,at least he was not forced to say something. "Scared, Weasel?" Draco laughed as he walked to the Slytherin Common room to get their books.

* * *

Potion was odd for Harry without Snape's usual snide comments on Harry. He found potion relatively easy without Snape breathing down his neck, however, Ron on the other hand wasn't doing so well. Snape kept picked on Ron and Neville. The potion that they were working on was vanished away. Harry and Draco's potion was complimented by Snape, much to the Harry's disgust.

* * *

After potions, Harry told Draco that he was going to the library to research on some stuffs.

"Is it for the dark lord?" Draco asked Harry.

"Er, yeah.." Harry replied before leaving to the library. Draco stayed in the common room to do his potions homework, Harry was seventeen, he could do the work within ten minutes and get at least an E.

The moment Harry stepped into the library, he saw Ron and Hermione, however he was aware that there were some Slytherins in the library, therefore he didn't talk to them. Harry started searching for books on Neville Longbottom and Voldemort. Harry grabbed the first book he saw on Voldemort and sat in the most deserted corner of the library.

Looking at the area where Ron was looking for books, Harry presumed he was also doing his research. Hermione was already sitting down with a stack of books.

Harry read skimmed through the book until he reach the rise of Voldemort.

_Voldemort had broke into Hogwarts with the help of his follower, Quirinus Quirrel and gotten the __Philosopher's Stone. Voldemort was believed to be dead before he made his appearance after obtaining the Stone. Neville Longbottom, the Boy who lived was found unconscious near the Philosopher's Stone, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had reach Voldemort just in time to save Neville from death. Quirrel was captured and sentence to a life time in Azkaban. No other details of the event was revealed._

'Damn, Neville let Voldemort get the stone..' Harry thought to himself. He continued reading until the bell rang and Harry went to Charms.

* * *

As he walk to the Charms classroom, Harry check the corridor for anybody before whispering to a walking Ron and Hermione.

"Found anything?"

"Yeah, see you, we can't be seen together." Ron and Hermione hurried off. Harry signed, he could only talk to his best friend and girl friend in secret.

Charms and transfiguration was still the same and Divination was still crappy. Although it did surprise Harry when she said Harry was going to die instead of Neville. Harry just shrug it off.

* * *

Ginny did her research in her free periods too but everyone left one period for school work. Ron and Harry went to the library again Divination while Hermione had class. As he ate dinner, he felt something warm in his pocket.

'The coin.' Harry first thought. Harry took out his coin and took a quick glance at it. Quickly noting the time and date, he put it back into his pocket. He also took a quick glance at the Gryffindor table. Ginny and Harry's eye met for a split second, letting Ginny know that he got the time and was going to be there.

* * *

James was curious to his eldest son's actions, he seem different but James wouldn't know as he never did talk to him. James decided not to let Lily know about his suspicions. He decided to talk to Dumbledore tonight.

* * *

**Reviews please (: Btw... did I miss anything for the time table?**


	6. Realm1:Making a move

**Sorry for the long update but I'm really trying my best.**

**Oh and..**

**THA_NKS FO_R TH_E__ REV_IEWS!!**

* * *

"Hey guys..Gin." Harry said when they had reach the Room of Requirement. He got back two heys and a kiss. They sat down in the Gryffindor Common Room look alike and was going to start to discuss what they have found. Harry conjured a quill and charmed it to record whatever they say.

"Okay, so what did you find out, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Erm..well..firstly, Neville's an arrogant bastard." Hermione said causing Ron and Ginny to snicker. "Well, then there is the part about what happen o-on H-Halloween. According to the books, deatheaters had attacked the Potters, Peter had betrayed them, the order was at the Potters and Voldemort had used that as a distraction. Voldemort went to Neville's house, he had killed the secret keeper, making the house vulnerable. It seems like Neville's grandmother had died to save Neville, thus, the whole Boy-Who-Lived. Its about the same, I guess. The Longbottoms had returned home to find Neville crying and his grandmother dead. Voldemort was said to be gone, as the house was in ruins and all that was Voldemort's was his black robes."

Harry thought about the words for awhile before speaking. "Let me guess, Neville became famous and it went into his head, especially growing up with his lovely parents, therefore, we have a proud, arrogant and spoiled Neville Longbottom." Hermione nodded her head before continuing on her information.

"Voldemort's also in power, Hogwarts prevents the deatheaters from doing anything because Dumbledore is still considered the most powerful wizard. The deatheaters need not hide as Voldemort was in power as I said before. People are afraid of Voldemort and his deatheaters an-and-" Hermione paused for awhile before speaking very softly. "You are a deatheater in this world."

The moment Harry heard the words and mumbled, "God damn it!" Harry was furious, how could his counterpart have become a deatheater. Harry kicked a stool causing it to fly across the room. The others waited for Harry to calm down before continuing.

"Ermm..Harry thats all I have for now." Hermione told Harry. Harry smiled at Hermione which delivered the unheard message of "Thanks".

"Lets finished this so we can go and sleep, mate." Ron said before starting on his. Harry grinned, no matter if there is a war going on Ron would still be the same. "Okay, lets see, I found out that the Chambe of Secrets had been opened but it still is." Ron frowned at that. "Voldemort is a larger threat than the Chamber of Secrets and so Hogwarts is still open, the muggleborns and others need to learn how to defend themself, therefore, Dumbledore ignored the Chamber of Secrets. I had peeked into the Infirmary and saw about two students in there, petrified. There might have been more dead. The petrified students was put on the bed before Madam Pomfrey gave them mandrake juice(?). It was like you fainted and then waking up again an hour or so later." Ron told Harry while Ginny continued.

"Anyways, the culprit for opening the Chamber was never found, so was t-the d-diary. Nobody knows where it is and unfortunately, Voldemort's situation is more serious so nobody really bothered." Ginny finished. Harry frowned, he didn't know where the diary is. He stopped the quill and started to list down the horcrux and where it might be.

* * *

_Horcrux; Location; Where it might be_

_Tom Riddle's Diary; unknown; Chamber of Secrets_

_Ravenclaw Diadem; Room of Requ-_

* * *

"How could I be so stupid!" Harry suddenly shouted.

"Harry, wha-?" Ginny asked but took a looked at the piece of paper before gasping. Hermione and Ron both looked at the paper and they both realised.

"Come on." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and walked out of the room, closely followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry started pacing when the entrance to the Room of Requirement sealed up. 'I need a place to hide something.' Harry thought, walking at an incredible pace.

The door appeared and Harry grabbed the door and wench it open. The four of them hurried in.

"Harry, are we going to be-" Hermione didn't need to finish her sentence.

"Yes, we are, the faster more are taken down, the better." Harry whispered. Harry walked to the corner where the diadem laid while Ron, Hermione and Ginny did what they usually did, putting up wards to prevent anyone coming or hearing the horcrux.

* * *

_In the headmaster's office_

"Albus, I need to talk to you about Harry," James said as he opened the door and closing the door behind him.

"What is it, James, what about him?" Dumbledore was frowning. In his heart, he was hoping Harry didn't commit something illegal or going really totally into the dark, deep down, Albus knew that there was still good in Harry and that he hadn't go too deep into dark arts.

"Yesterday, the very first day school had started, I was looking at the Marauder's Map at night before I went to bed. I saw Harry out of the common room." James started, seeing Dumbledore's look of confusion, James continued. "I watched where he was going, he met three Gryffindors at a corridor before disappearing from the map."

"Who are the three Gryffindors?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hermione Granger and Ron and Ginny Weasleys." James answered that shocked Dumbledore. Ron and Ginny were purebloods but considered blood traitor like James, Hermione was a muggleborn, like Harry's mother and Harry hated them. "Exactly." After watching Dumbledore's facial expression.

"Which corridor is it?" Dumbledore asked and James took out his map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lines started forming and James looked for the corridor , however, he stopped searching when he saw the name moving to the same corridor, Harry Potter. Dumbledore examined the map and the people moving around the castle. Hermione Granger and the two youngest Weasleys were also out of the room.

The two adults watch the map when the four met and disappeared. After awhile, the four appeared again but then disappeared within the next minute. The adults stared at each other. Just then, the alarm alerted Dumbledore that the Gryffindor Sword being taken out of the shelf. Dumbledore stood up and hurried over to his shelf, to see the sword vanishing in thin air.

Dumbledore started try spells that he knew to get the sword back.

* * *

_Room Of Requirements_

"Gryffindor Sword." Harry stuck out his hands and the Gryffindor Sword appeared in his hands. What Harry and the others didn't know is that Dumbledore was alerted to the missing sword. Harry took a deep breath before plunging the sword into the diadem. The diadem started to scream and the others covered their ears. Harry did not remove the sword. The screaming went on for about five minutes before it started to fade and a green smoke was coming out of it. Another minute passed and the smoke faded away and so did the screaming. Harry dropped the sword to the ground before collapsing to the ground. He had used most of his energy to hold the sword down.

Fortunately, he did not black out. Harry took in many deep breaths while Ron, Hermione and Ginny check if he was okay.

Harry took a piece of parchment from his pocket and transfigured it into a pouch. Casting spells to make the pouch feather light and bottomless. Harry put the remains for the diadem into the pouch before sealing it and putting an anti-theft charm on it.

Harry picked up the sword and mumbled.

"Return to your place." The sword disappeared and appeared back in Dumbledore's office.

* * *

_Dumbledore's office_

The alarms stopped ringing and Dumbledore suddenly found himself staring at the supposed to be missing Gryffindor Sword. James however, was watching the Marauder's Map, Harry and the others had appeared and were now going back to their Common rooms.

"H-how?" James asked when he saw the sword. What he got back as a reply had shocked him for the first time in his life, Albus Dumbledore did not know.

"They were, however, in the Room of Requirement, I think we should think about tonight's events over sleep." Dumbledore said, he really need to figure out what was going on.

"Alright, but please don't let Lily know, I don't want her to worry or anything." James said and left after seeing Dumbledore nod.

Albus Dumbledore and James Potter both went to bed with lots of thoughts running through their head while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to bed extremely tired, especially Harry. The four of them fell asleep the moment their head touch the pillow.

* * *

**Please review, so one Horcrux down without a fight.**

**The others would be more interesting, I promise.**


	7. Realm1:Two more horcruxes

**Hmm..I actually wanted to make Harry faint but then decided to change it since the happenings at night didn't really seem to need a lot of energy. (:**

* * *

Harry woke up the next day, refreshed. He was first startled by the unusual sight of green instead of red but the memories of the events found its way into Harry's mind. Harry looked around the room, noting that the other Slytherins in the room were still asleep, he cast a quick tempus charm.

_7.54am, 3 September 1993_

'They will be waking up soon.' Harry thought. Harry climbed out of his bed and and walk over to Malfoy's bed, to wake Draco up.

By 8.45am, all the third year boys were ready to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Dumbledore along with James watched the group of Slytherins intently. Harry was rather quiet, sending weak smiles once in a while at some jokes the Slytherins were making, about muggle-borns. Dumbledore made up his mind to have a talk with Harry Potter.

"We've got Herbology now." Harry stated as the bell for the first period rang.

"Let's go then." Draco said, standing up and heading for the door.

The rest of the Slytherins followed, Harry too. Harry's thoughts were on the Horcrux list that he had left in the ROR. He was trying to remember what were the horcruxes and where were they. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Malfoy's voice.

"Ooh, look what we have here, a filthy mudblood." Harry turn to face the direction of Draco's voice. Harry's heart sank, Hermione. "Where's your weasel?" Draco smirked as he twirled his wand around his fingers

Hermione ignored Draco and continued to walk towards the Green house.

"Hey Harry, wanna say something?" Draco asked Harry. If Harry wasn't so good at keeping on his mask, he would have gulped or his eyes would widen and he would have been discovered.

"Y-yeah-" Harry, fortunately, was cut off. When Harry started to speak, Hermione had spun around.

"I would like to talk to you in my office now, Mr Potter, you too, Miss Granger."

Dumbledore had followed the Slytherins out of the hall.

* * *

The Slytherins hurried towards the Green House, leaving Hermione and Harry behind with Dumbledore.

Hermione made her way over to Harry but not too near. Dumbledore watched as the Slytherins ran up to the Green House, Hermione and Harry shared a look behind Dumbledore.

Harry was both happy and worried about Dumbledore's arrival. He was happy because he need not insult Hermione and he would never do that and worried because Dumbledore might want to see him for something or he had figured something out.

Dumbledore turned to face Harry and Hermione.

"First, I'll need to retrieve two more students." When Dumbledore said that, Harry and Hermione both tensed before relaxing.

They walked up to the Green House where Dumbledore asked for Ron. Ron came out looking confuse but when he saw Harry and Hermione, he face became void of any emotions. The trio trailed Dumbledore and they exchange worried glances at each other.

They reached the DADA Classroom and Dumbledore called Ginny out. James and Dumbledore had a whispered conversation before Dumbledore left.

Ginny looked at Harry questioningly, her eyes shone worry and confusion. As they follow Dumbledore, Harry shrugged and then send a look at the other three, that told them not to say anything.

When they got into the office, Dumbledore conjured four chairs and placed them in front of his table. Before sitting down and requesting them to sit.

Harry walked over to the chair at the furthest end to sit down while Hermione, remembering that she was suppose to hate or be afraid of Harry sat down at the other end of the chairs as far away from Harry.

Ron immediately sat next to Hermione while Ginny took the seat next to Harry. She did make sure to move the chair slightly towards Ron when Dumbledore was watching.

"Why do you want to see me for, Professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore observed the teens in front of him before opening his mouth to speak.

"I was told that the four of you were out of bed last night and the night before, were the four of you out of bed?" Dumbledore asked.

"What?" Ginny asked, she, being the best at acting, faking confusion.

"I am merely confirming whether my er, sources are correct." Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, I'm afraid your sources were wrong, I did not go out after curfew." Hermione said with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, I saw Hermione go up to her dormitory to sleep before going to my dormitory to sleep too." Ron added, frowning.

Harry had yet to speak and Harry decided to show Dumbledore, the said rivalry between Ron and Harry.

"You sure you weren't out snogging your girlfriend?" Harry smirked, but as he turn to face Ron, and making sure the Dumbledore would not see it, he send a apologetic look at Ron and Hermione.

"I wasn't out of bed, you could ask Draco and the others." Harry continued turning to face Dumbledore without waiting for Ron to retort. He stared at Dumbledore and sure enough, he felt the slight tinkling feeling in his head, Harry strengthen his occlumency shield. Dumbledore's presence retreated fairly quickly.

Dumbledore was not shocked at Harry's occulmency shields as he had them before but he was shocked that the other three all had strong shields too. Seeing as Hermione is a muggleborn, she wouldn't have known what occulmency is, however she also read lots of book, therefore she could have learn from books.

"Very well, I'll take your words for it now, but don't let me catch you wondering th corridor in the night." Dumbledore said, although, in his mind, it was screaming to him that they were lying, the Marauder's Map was never wrong.

Besides, he couldn't reveal the map to them as one of them is or thought to be a deatheater.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny left the headmaster's office and making sure that the corridor was empty, Harry cast a illusion spell on them to make them look as if they were walking and not talking. He also put up silencing wards.

"Dumbledore's suspicious." Hermione said immediately after the wards came on.

"Wow, how did you find out?" Ginny asked sarcastically. Hermione blushed while Ron kept quiet.

"Some how, they knew we were out, so the question is how did they know." Harry racked his brains, looking for any explanations.

"The Map!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, they were already reaching the DADA classroom. Harry looked at Hermione before realizing it.

"Dad must have made another map." Harry said, freezing in his tracks as they reached the DADA classroom. "I'll figure out how to solve the problem, if it works, I'll set a time on the DA coin. Bye, Gin." Harry kissed Harry before hurriedly walking towards the Green house with Hermione and Ron.

"Try and find more information, okay? See you soon, I hope." Harry said before ending the illusion and wards and entering the Green House.

* * *

"Hey mate, what did Dumbledore want?" Draco asked him when Harry joined him.

"He was trying to persuade me to come back to the light and about H-Granger's accident." Harry frowned.

"He's too nosy for his own good, the dark lord would get rid of him soon." Draco smirked. Harry had to restrain himself from punching Malfoy.

"Y-yeah." Harry said softly. He hated it, he hated staying with the Slytherins.

The lesson passed without any further chats. When the bell rang, signaling the next class, Harry told Malfoy that it was Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

Suddenly it dawn on him that he was in his third year, Hagrid was the teacher. The accident with the Hippogriff would occur.

As the group of Slytherins made their way down to Hagrid's hut, Harry debated with himself whether or not to stop Malfoy from insulting the Hippogriff. Malfoy on the other hand, was complaining about having Hagrid as a teacher and kept on insulting Hagrid.

Harry made his decision when he reached where Hagrid was and Malfoy called him a half-breed oaf, out loud. He decided not to stop Malfoy as Hermione would be able to help Hagrid with buckbeak.

The class started and it was weird for Hagrid to be calling him Potter and was very cold to him.

When Hagrid asked for any volunteers, Neville Longbottom came forward. 'Freaky.' Harry thought, Neville was doing what Harry did in his world.

While Neville stepped forward, Harry's eye met with Ron and Hermione's. They knew what would happen. Neville ride on Buckbeak, sure enough, after Neville came off Buckbeak, Malfoy spoke.

Harry, Ron and Hermione waited for Buckbeak to retaliate. When Malfoy was on the ground, all the Slytherins were crowding around Malfoy, Harry wanted to burst out laughing but refrained himself.

Draco went to the Hospital and spent the day there, much to Harry's delight.

* * *

After Care of Magical Creatures, Harry had a free period. He decided to look for the Marauder's Map that James had. He made his way to where James and Lily's room was. Checking his own Marauder's map to make sure no one was inside. Jason and Mathew were in class, Rose stayed by her mother's side, wherever Lily when, Rose would be looking after Kathy.

Harry tried to go into one of his animagus form. Concentrating hard, he felt the familiar sensation, it was slightly more difficult than usual as it was the first time changing in that body.

Soon there was a black phoenix in the place where Harry stood just moments before. The black phoenix had a some silver and golden feathers. Harry's lightning shaped scar was on the head of the phoenix, it was golden in colour.

Harry flamed into the room, disappearing in black flames. When he was inside the room, Harry stretched his magic to fill for any magical spells to detect any body in the room. When he was sure there was no spells, he transformed back. Checking the Map to make sure no one was coming, Harry took out his wand.

"Accio James' Marauder's Map." Harry prayed that it was in the room. He waited, looking out for any sign of the Map being locked in somewhere.

All of a sudden, a map flew out from a cupboard towards Harry. Harry grabbed the map, opening it, he manipulated the magic on the map, setting Ron, Hermione, Ginny and himself to stay in their dormitory when they enter their dormitory after curfew. Even if they leave the dormitory after curfew, the map would still show them in their dormitory.

Grinning with satisfaction, Harry checked his own Marauder's map, seeing that there was still time and no one was coming. Harry tried something, he placed James Potter's name in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on his own map.

He then activated James' map and looked for James Potter.

To his dismay, it was in the DADA classroom and not in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Sighing, Harry cleared the map and put it back into the cupboard. He put James' name back to normal. Checking that no one was in the corridor outside, Harry flamed out of the room before changing back into human and heading down to lunch.

He took out his DA coin and tapped it twice while thinking of the time 9pm. He kept the coin before entering the great hall.

* * *

He took the seat beside Blaise Zabini and turned to where Malfoy was, thinking he should say something to Malfoy.

"Hey M-Draco, you alright?" Harry asked, faking a look of concern.

"Yeah..." Draco replied before starting on how he had almost lose his arm and all the rubbish which Harry totally ignored. Harry looked up at the head's table and saw Dumbledore talking to James in whispers before turning to look at the Gryffindor table.

He met Ginny's eye which told him that she had gotten the time. He send her a quick smile before turning away.

At nine o'clock, Harry went to bed, stating he was tired. He cast a spell on the curtains around his bed so that it could only be pulled apart by only himself.

* * *

He made his way to the ROR. He checked the map occasionally. The invisibility cloak was with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

He noticed that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were already there as he got closer to the ROR. He walked to the corridor and paced 3 times and entered the door that appeared.

They all took their seats, Ginny leaning onto Harry at the couch, Hermione leaning onto Ron at another couch.

"I modified dad's map so it would show us being in our dormitories so we shouldn't worry, I was thinking of destroying one horcrux every night, it would be faster but anyway, back to the list." Harry said.

"Harry, did you see what was on Dumbledore's table when we were in his office?" Hermione asked.

"No, why?" Harry asked while scribbling down the room of requirements on the list.

_Horcrux; Location; Where it might be_

_Tom Riddle's Diary; unknown; Chamber of Secrets_

_Ravenclaw Diadem; Room of Requirements (Destroyed)_

_Hufflepuff's cup;_

"Er, Where's it?" Harry asked Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione thought about it for awhile before speaking.

"Its in Riddle's old orphanage, remember." Ron said.

"Harry, Riddle's diary was on Dumbledore's table." Hermione said causing Harry to stop writing and to look up at her.

"W-what?" Harry asked, surprised. Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"There wasn't any attacks today, I've checked." Ginny said.

"That's good, Dumbledore might realized that Voldemort made Horcruxes or maybe one horcrux." Harry said before adding. "I think I'll check whether it was destroyed tomorrow." Harry smiled before continue to write.

* * *

_Horcrux; Location; Where it might be_

_Tom Riddle's Diary; unknown; Chamber of Secrets Dumbledore's office_

_Ravenclaw Diadem; Room of Requirements _

_Hufflepuff's Cup; Tom Riddle's old orphanage_

_Nagini; Where ever Voldemort is at_

_Slytherin's Locket; Grimmauld place or the cave_

_Marvolo Gaunt's Ring; Gaunt's Shack_

_Voldemort; Riddle Manor or somewhere unknown_

* * *

Harry did a quick Tempus charm.

_9.22pm, 3 September 1993_

"Take your pick, not Voldie and Nagini though." Harry looked up.

"Hufflepuff's Cup." Ron said while Ginny said Slytherin's Locket at the same time. Hermione, however, thought over the options.

"Slytherin's Locket might be at Grimmauld or the cave, but we're sure Hufflepuff's Cup is at the orphanage. I think we should go for the Hufflepuff's Cup, Sirius might be living there." Hermione said.

"Hufflepuff's Cup it is, we'll do Slytherin's Locket tomorrow." Harry declared.

"Oh, before we go, I was looking through some old prophets in the library and I found that because of Voldemort's threats, we can do magic outside of school."

"That's great, come on, let's go then, don't want to waste time." Ginny said, smiling. Harry changed into a phoenix and the others grabbed hold of him before he flamed out of Hogwarts to the abandoned orphanage.

* * *

James Potter studied the map and found Harry Potter and the others in their Dormitories. He watched the map for thirty minutes before going to sleep, thinking that they were all in bed.

How wrong he was...

* * *

The four of them landed just outside the abandoned orphanage and they made their way into the orphanage.

As they entered the house, the four of them started to work on different spells each to remove some of the enchantment Voldemort had put there.

They were muttering incantations while doing complicated wand movements. Ginny was the first to stop as hers was the easiest among the others. Ron finished his next, followed by Hermione and then Harry.

They made their way to the room where Voldemort had stayed in when he was young. The four of them started working on the cupboard that was in the room, removing all spells and enchantments. Harry opened the cupboard with a flick of his wand after he was sure all enchantments were removed, there was one nasty enchantment which caused a person's hand to be charred.

The Hufflepuff's Cup sat in the very top shelf in the cupboard. Harry scan it for anymore enchantment that he did not know of before reaching out to take it. He took the Horcrux and put it in the bag which he had put the remaining pieces of the Ravenclaw's Diadem in. He kept the bag and turn to face the others.

"One more down." Harry said, smiling.

"Let's go back, I want to sleep." Ron whined horribly, causing Hermione to giggle.

Harry transformed back into the phoenix and the others grabbed onto him and they were transported back into the ROR.

* * *

"Tempus." Hermione said.

_10.28pm ,3 September 1993_

"We'll destroy the Horcrux tomorrow when we hopefully get the Slytherin's Locket." Harry told them.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Night Gin, Ron and Hermione." Harry said, while leaning forward to kiss Ginny. "See you tomorrow." Harry continued before stepping out of the room.

"Night, Harry." Hermione and Ron said at the same time, they turned to look at each other before smiling.

"Sweet dreams, Gin." Harry said again before hugging Ginny again and walking towards the Slytherin Common room. Ginny watched as Harry walk away and left with Ron and Hermione under the invisibility cloak, while wondering how Harry was coping in with the Slytherins.

* * *

_Harry's Realm_

The dark mark on the thirteen year old Harry's hand had faded away, although he was still a deatheater. The dark mark had faded because there was no Voldemort in the dimension. The three thirteen year olds were being taught their third year by only a few people, transfiguration by McGonagall, Defense Against the Dark Arts by Arthur, Charms by Flitwick and other subjects by trusted peoples while Ginny was taught her second year stuffs.

There was always tension between Harry and the others. It was very different from their Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

* * *

**Okay. This might be my longest chapter but then again, I might write even longer.**

**Reviews please. (:**


	8. Realm1:The diary, locket and ring

**Thanks for the Reviews.**

* * *

Harry entered the Great Hall with the rest of the Slytherins. Malfoy was currently telling everyone that the Hippogriff was going to be put down. Harry just added in a occasional "yeahs" and nodded. Whatever Malfoy was saying was utter rubbish to him.

The date of the trial was set and Hagrid had received the letter. Harry wondered whether he should go visit Hagrid, after finally noticing that Neville Longbottom was just like Malfoy and didn't like Hagrid. In the end, Harry decided to ask Hermione, Ron and Ginny to go. His cover would be blown if he visited Hagrid.

* * *

When Harry went for divination, Harry found himself feeling very uneasy. Especially when Trelawney was suppose to be predicting Neville Longbottom's death not Harry's. They were currently doing tea leaves and Harry was watching his leaves.

There wasn't any Slytherin other than Harry in divination, therefore Harry had to be paired with someone from the other house. He ended up pairing with Terry Boot and they worked in awkward silence.

Terry was suppose to be reading Harry's tea leaves while Harry was suppose to read his. Terry was nervous or more of afraid. It seems a lot of people feared Harry Potter.

Terry was trying to figure out what to say for Harry's prediction when Trelawney came. Harry prayed she wouldn't start on the grim thing again. Unfortunately, he didn't pray hard enough.

Trelawney dropped the cup and gasped dramatically.

"M-My dear boy, y-you have t-the grim." She said, dramatically causing Harry to roll his eyes while thinking, 'God damn it, it's suppose to be Neville.'

"Watch out , H-Potter, you're going to die." Ron said from across while snickering because it was exactly the same thing in their third year. Harry glared at Ron.

Some people were shock when Harry didn't retort, Harry had never been so glad that there were no Slytherins.

* * *

When Draco asked Harry how was divination, Harry just told Draco that what happen but added in a respond to Ron's comments. Draco accepted it and laughed at Ron which caused Harry's blood to boil.

At free period, Harry separated from Malfoy and told him that he needed to go to the library to check out something. Harry walked towards the library but paused half-way and blended into the shadow. He shadow walked to a empty classroom near the headmaster's office and took out the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry whispered and search for James Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was in his office and Harry was surprise to see James in the office as well. Harry masked his aura and shadow walked into the office, while staying in the shadow. Harry's eye caught Fawkes eye but Fawkes just ignored him. Harry concentrated on listening to Dumbledore and James conversation.

Harry presumed that they had just started the conversation and it was about them being out of bed.

"They were obviously lying, the map never lies." James said, while Harry thought, 'It never lies unless it was manipulated by magic.'

"James, they must not know of the map, Harry thinks that he has the only map of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"What about the Gryffindor's Sword?" James asked and Harry held back a gasped.

"It was returned back, the person who took it did not have the intention to steal it." Dumbledore said.

"It could have been Harry and the three Gryffindors, Albus." James said.

'They knew that the Sword was taken how?' Harry thought.

"We only know that they were out of bed, the alarm only alerted us that the Sword was missing and not where it is." Dumbledore reasoned but deep down he had suspected the four of them.

'Hmm..need to be more careful.' Harry thought.

"I think we'll need to observe your eldest sons actions even more carefully." Dumbledore told James.

'Go ahead.' Harry thought. When James left, Harry slowly made his way through the shadows, going closer and closer to the table. As he grew closer, he saw the diary.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore occasionally as he crept closer to the diary. He jumped when Dumbledore spoke.

"Hmm, how am I going to destroy it?" Harry jumped, he was thankful that no one would notice him when he was in the Shadow.

Harry concentrated on using his aura sight and he didn't like what he saw. A black aura surrounded the diary, the horcrux had not been destroyed.

Harry jumped again when Dumbledore spoke to himself, muttering spells and pointing at the diary and none of them worked. Harry sighed, Dumbledore has not worked out how to destroy the horcrux and if Dumbledore can't, he would need to take it or steal it.

* * *

Harry sighed again before shadow walking out of the library.

Harry went straight to the library. As he enters the library, he spotted Hermione at her usual spot, buried in a book. Ron was beside her, also pouring through books while grumbling about the fact that they could be outside instead of being in the library.

Harry looked around the room, he made a note in his pocket and walked towards one of the shelves while passing by where Ron and Hermione was.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching and he let the note fall onto the table in front of either Ron or Hermione as he walk pass.

Hermione noticed the note and looked up to see the back of Harry Potter disappearing into the book shelves. She grabbed the note.

She put the note between the pages of her book and nudged Ron. Ron looked up and saw the note. He leaned closer to read it.

* * *

_Discovered something in Dumbledore's office, need to talk tonight, DA location. Don't make any contact with me, even eye contact, Dumbledore's watching me carefully._

* * *

They glanced at each other before Hermione kept the note in her pocket. Harry peered at Hermione and Ron between the book shelves and met Ron's eye, Ron had look at the direction where Harry was.

Harry gave him a weak smile before walking out of the library.

* * *

Harry spend the day with the Slytherins in order to not look suspicious to Dumbledore or James. He knew James would be keeping a close eye on Harry when he went for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

When Harry entered the DADA classroom with the Slytherins, he looked around, it was like Remus Lupin's classroom except it was slightly different.

"Good Afternoon Class, today we'll be studying Boggarts." James started and Harry groaned inwardly.

They practiced incantation to defend themselves against a boggart before they tried on a real boggart. It was similar to Remus's lessons.

"Each one of you will face the boggart, I want one line in front of me."James said, when everyone was in line, James went to get the boggart.

Draco & gang had pushed their way in front but not really the first, Harry had to follow, funnily, Ron ended up the first again.

The boggart was in a cupboard, a cupboard that was not as big as the one Remus had used.

Ron's worst fear had became a spider again, it was surprising, seeing that Ron had been through the war and was still afraid of spiders. Hermione was behind Ron and her worst fear became a Giant, Harry inwardly was laughing, Hermione and Grawp had gotten along quite well and she didn't fear Hagrid at all. They both did well, seeing it wasn't their first experience.

Harry was the 8th in line and he was nervous what if it turn to something that might reveal his secret. It was pretty soon his turn and Harry took a step forward.

The boggart changed, James watched the boggart and his eldest son carefully.

The boggart changed and it changed into a dementor, much to Harry's relief.

"Riddikulus." Harry muttered lazily and the dementor became bright pink and the effects to be gone causing the students to laugh before walking to one side where the others who were done went.

* * *

"Hey guys." Harry greeted Hermione, Ron and Ginny when he reach the ROR. He gave Ginny a quick kiss before Ron spoke up.

"So what did you find out, mate?" Harry shot Ron an annoyed look before speaking.

"When we took the Gryffindor Sword, alarms went off in Dumbledore's office, oh and the diary is still a horcrux, Dumbledore hasn't figure out how to destroy it." Harry added.

"That makes thing so much simpler." Hermione stated, sarcastically.

"Wow, Herms, I didn't know that you could be sarcastic." Ginny snickered when Hermione frowned at the nickname.

"Yeah, Herms." Harry burst out laughing at the glare that was send his way.

"Okay okay, we love to get Hermione angry but can we get back to the horcrux?" Ron said, and for the first time, Ron was acting like he was the only responsible one there, which brought more laughter.

"Okay okay, stop." Harry gasped as he stop laughing. Harry look at the list of Horcrux again while he waited for the other to stop laughing, excluding Ron who didn't find it funny.

* * *

_Horcrux; Location; Where it might be_

_Tom Riddle's Diary; Dumbledore's office(Found but Not destroyed)_

_Ravenclaw Diadem; Room of Requirements (Destroyed)_

_Hufflepuff's Cup; Tom Riddle's old orphanage(Gotten but not destroyed)_

_Nagini; Where ever Voldemort is at_

_Slytherin's Locket; Grimmauld place or the cave_

_Marvolo Gaunt's Ring; Gaunt's Shack_

_Voldemort; Riddle Manor or somewhere unknown_

* * *

"Now that you have stopped laughing, I think we should look for the Slytherin Locket, we'll collect all and destroy them together so that the Gryffindor Sword would only be missing once." Harry said while the others just nodded.

"Let's try Grimmauld place first, we'll shadow walk." Harry said and the others held onto Harry's hand.

They seem to melt into the shadow before appearing at Grimmauld Place. They stayed in the shadow and Ginny gasped when they appeared beside Sirius Black but lucky for them, they were still in the shadows.

They made their way to where the room which they cleaned up in their fifth year. Harry and the others came out of the shadow once they were in the room and they put up a few wards and silencing spells.

Ron started to search the cupboard which is in the room. While Hermione was wondering whether Sirius had cleared the house. They were lucky, Ginny found the locket after awhile.

"Yes!" She yelled in triumph as she punch the air with her fist while her left hand held onto the locket.

"Let's go." Hermione said as Ginny put the locket into the bag which Harry had. They removed the silencing spell and wards. Grabbing hold of Harry's arm, they left Grimmauld place to Hogwarts.

* * *

_Horcrux; Location; Where it might be_

_Tom Riddle's Diary; Dumbledore's office(Found but Not destroyed)_

_Ravenclaw Diadem; Room of Requirements (Destroyed)_

_Hufflepuff's Cup; Tom Riddle's old orphanage(Found but not destroyed)_

_Nagini; Where ever Voldemort is at_

_Slytherin's Locket; Grimmauld place(Found but not destroyed)_

_Marvolo Gaunt's Ring; Gaunt's Shack_

_Voldemort; Riddle Manor or somewhere unknown_

* * *

"Tempus." Ginny said, the moment they reach Hogwarts.

_9.29pm, 4 September 1993_

"It's still early..."Hermione said while wondering if they would be able to get the next horcrux.

"Yeah.."Ginny added in.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hermione asked Ginny and Ginny nodded before the two of them turn to face Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We can go sleep early?" Ron guessed and got hit in the head by conjured up pillows. "Oww.."

"Harry.." Ginny started.

"We can go and get..." Hermione continued.

"Another Horcrux now." Hermione and Ginny said together in a freaky way that reminds Harry and Ron of Fred and George.

"Woah, how did you two do that?" Harry asked amused.

"Wanna get another horcrux?" Harry asked Ron who shrugged. "It's decided then we'll go and get the ring..."

* * *

Harry shadow walked all of them out again, this time to Gaunt's Shack. They got to work almost immediately after reaching there, removing all spells and enchantments in their way. The horcruxes, thankfully for them, was all the same in their dimension, however the enchantments in the shack was new to them, seeing that it was Dumbledore who gotten the ring.

Not to forget Dumbledore's hand after the ring, Harry and the others check for spells over and over again before levitating the ring into the small bag which contain all the horcruxes.

* * *

What they were not aware of was that there was a deatheater meeting going on at that very moment which involves all the deatheaters. One problem, Harry was suppose to be there.

Severus Snape was also there and in his mind, there was only one thought 'Where the hell is Potter'. He would have to tell Dumbledore about Harry, seeing that Harry would be in trouble, big trouble. Harry didn't go for the last two-three deatheater meeting, not to mention the one he is currently in.

* * *

Once the ring was safely in the bag, the four of them went back to Hogwarts. Harry immediately took out the parchment and added on.

_Marvolo Gaunt's Ring; Gaunt's Shack(Found but not destroyed)_

* * *

_**Reviews please! Sorry for the long update..**_

_** . **  
_


End file.
